


Kiss Me (awake)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Queen Prompts [48]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Brian needs to prove to Roger that he isn't always the reckless agent





	Kiss Me (awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Moving another prompt over, yehaw!

Brian slips into their room four hours after their assigned meeting time. The stakeout had gone south and left him with a bruised torso and a headache from hell.

Roger has a gun pointed at his head the second he walks into the main room. Brian raises his hands.

“Christ, I thought they got you.”

“Close,” Brian supplies.

He lets Roger manhandles him to the bed and shakily unbutton his shirt. Brian hisses at Roger’s searching hands.

“It’s not as bad as it looks.”

“You know you’re usually lying when you say that?” Roger frowns, “but this time I believe you.”

Brian laughs and then winces when it tugs on his chest. Roger clicks his tongue and then runs his hand through his hair. He finds the bump where the pipe met his skull.

“Ow.”

“Don’t get hit then,” Roger says clinically harsh.

“Kind of hard not to.”

Roger hums and then moves away. Brian frowns at the loss of contact but Roger ignores him. Instead, he moves away and into the bathroom. He returns with several washcloths.

“Lie back.”

He does. Roger places he (cold!) rags over his bruises. Brian jumps at the contact. It makes him twist and one slides off; Roger grabs it and then straddles him. If he had more energy and wasn’t in pain, he’d like this position.

“Should’ve called,” Roger grumbles.

“Phone got caught in a dead zone.”

“EMP?”

“Maybe.”

Roger tilts his head, “what’s with you?”

Brian flicks his eyes to the ceiling, “what do you mean?”

“You go from rogue Bond wanna-be, and now you’re all proper partner in the space of one assignment.”

“What?” Brian catches Roger’s eye, “of course, don’t you remember what you said _that _night?”

“Wait-”

“Because you told me the only way we could be together – romantically – is if I started caring about my wellbeing.”

“Brian,” Roger whispers.

“I meant what I said. I told you that you felt like that One. That you’re more than just a pretty face to fuck.”

“I guess I thought you weren’t serious. That’s why I said that” Roger bites his lip, “that and I’ve nearly lost you so many times already.”

Brian nods, he’s seen Roger’s face after waking up in the hospital for the nth time. He closes his eyes as the cool rags ease some of the aches he feels.

“Do you have any nausea or dizziness?”

“Just a headache.”

“Okay,” Roger rolls off of him, “I’m going to wake you every twenty minutes, yeah?”

“No,” he whines. He’s tired and in pain and he just wants a good sleep.

“What if I wake you with a kiss?”

Brian opens one eye, “fine. But we have to talk in the morning.”

“I can do that.”

Roger snuggles gingerly into his side. Brian digs one arm under Roger’s waist. His arm will ache in the morning, but its worth the content sigh he hears from Roger.

It’s even worth the eight hours of Roger waking him up just when he’s falling into a fitful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
